


SCP-4138 - Cursed Tavros

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck, SCP Foundation
Genre: Cursed Tavros - Freeform, Fake SCP, Gen, Original Character(s), also not in detail, but like it occurs, dante basco is a lovely person but this fic implies otherwise and for that i am sorry, implied murder of several cosplayers, joke SCP, not in detail though, russian word for mayonnaise used as an insult, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: broke: cursed tavros is a jujuwoke: cursed tavros is an SCP





	1. SCP-4138

**Author's Note:**

> me with literally 20 fics at various stages of in-progress and with varying levels of bullshittery: im gonna write an SCP entry for cursed tavros

**Item #:** SCP-4138

 **Object Class:** ~~Safe~~ Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4138 is to be kept in a secure locked room, the entrance of which must be under constant video surveillance. Personnel are only permitted to enter the room to give SCP-4138 an item it has requested.

SCP-4138-1 is found at ~~█████████████████ .com/extras/~~ ~~███████/tav.html~~   [█████████.com/extras/███████/tav](https://youtu.be/SQoA_wjmE9w). This page is to be refreshed every hour.

Current request status: procurement in progress.

 **Description:** SCP-4138 is a doll constructed to look like the fictional character [DATA EXPUNGED] of the webcomic [REDACTED]. The doll is composed of tin foil, paper mache, and wire, and is approximately 1 meter in length. SCP-4138’s appearance is found to be unsettling by most, but it also will often evoke feelings of intrigue and devotion.

SCP-4138 was originally constructed by a user of the website DeviantArt with the handle [DATA EXPUNGED]. All attempts to make contact with this user have failed and their offline identity and location are currently unknown.

SCP-4138 is able to ambulate through unknown means; it has never been observed to move, even on video recording, but it will often be found in a different position and location in its room than the last time it was observed. It is also able to operate simple electronics.

SCP-4138 has two primary anomalous features. The first is its ability to request items it wants and its means of doing so. When SCP-4138 desires something, text will appear on a hidden page of the domain hosting the comic itself, designated SCP-4138-1. These requests are always written in reverse case. If SCP-4138-1 contains no text, no action needs to be taken and no adverse effects are observed. However, when an item or items are requested, they must be procured as soon as possible and placed in the doll’s room.

Failure to deliver requested items will trigger SCP-4138’s second ability, in which it will cause a fan of the webcomic (designated SCP-4138-2) to enter a rage state; fans with a fondness for the character upon which the doll is based are particularly susceptible. The rage state progresses slowly, beginning with a minor displeasure at the perceived mistreatment of the character. Often this can be seen in irritated social media posts - common reactions include statements such as “[DATA EXPUNGED] deserved better” or claiming to be a member or founder of a fictional “[DATA EXPUNGED] Protection Squad.” However, the longer it takes to fulfill SCP-4138’s request, the more upset SCP-4138-2 will become, resulting in aggressive behavior, crying, verbal confrontations with other fans, and, at worst, physical violence against those believed to have hurt [DATA EXPUNGED] in some way.

Requests made by SCP-4138 are mostly harmless and simple to obtain. However, there is the occasional item that is more difficult to find and/or would cause bodily harm to a human. A full list of all requests up to the current date and any incidents of note associated with them is available in [Document #4138-1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395518/chapters/33242928).

 **Addendum:** As of 4/2/2018, the webcomic and, subsequently, SCP-4138-1, has moved domains from █████████████████.com to █████████.com.


	2. Document #4138-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> друг

All new requests are to be entered in the following format:

Date requested:

Date fulfilled:

Request text:

Actions taken:

Incidents:

Notes:

* * *

Date requested: 9/11/2012

Date fulfilled: 9/24/2012

Request text: “sOME FRESH AIR,”

Actions taken: SCP-4138 was taken outside.

Incidents: [DATA EXPUNGED]

Notes:

_SCP-4138 is no longer allowed outside without proper restraints and a balaclava. Jesus fucking Christ. - Dr. Wen-Holt_

* * *

Date requested: 4/13/2013

Date fulfilled: 4/14/2013

Request text: “a GAMEBOY COLOR, aND POKEMON SILVER,”

Actions taken: SCP-4138 was brought a GameBoy Color and a copy of Pokemon Silver.

Incidents: None to report.

Notes:

_I can tell by the game audio that that thing is actually playing it somehow. Is it able to move? What the hell? - Agent Jordan_

* * *

Date requested: 4/15/2013

Date fulfilled: 4/20/2013

Request text: “a CHARGER, yOU FOOLS,”

Actions taken: SCP-4138 was given a GameBoy Color charger.

Incidents: Shouting match occurred between two fans, disrupting neighbors. Both were cannabis-impaired at the time, and were convinced by Foundation agents to write the argument off as an effect of the high.

Notes:

_That was idiotic of us. Thank Moses it was Weed Day. - Dr. Kranz_

* * *

Date requested: 10/25/2014

Date fulfilled: 10/27/2014

Request text: “tHE MOVIE HOOK, aND THE MEANS BY WHICH TO WATCH IT,”

Actions taken: SCP-4138 was brought a VHS copy of Hook, a VCR, and a monitor.

Incidents: None to report.

Notes:

_Upon request, Agent Jordan didn’t plug in the monitor or hook up the VCR, but within 15 minutes we could hear the movie playing. Let’s install a camera in the room and see if we can’t catch it moving. - Dr. Wen-Holt_

* * *

Date requested: 10/28/2014

Date fulfilled: 10/28/2014

Request text: “a LENS COVER FOR THE CAMERA, iNSOLENT МАЙОНЕЗ,”

Actions taken: A lens cover was placed in SCP-4138’s room.

Incidents: None to report.

Notes:

_A minute after Agent Jordan left the room, the recording went black. Let’s not do that again, shall we? - Dr. Kranz_

* * *

Date requested: 10/31/2014

Date fulfilled: 11/11/2014

Request text: “a SIGNED HEADSHOT OF DANTE BASCO,”

Actions taken: After a delay due to difficulty contacting Dante Basco, a signed headshot was procured and placed in SCP-4138’s room.

Incidents: Disruption at a Halloween party. An individual dressed as [DATA EXPUNGED] began crying uncontrollably and lashing out at anyone trying to console them. SCP-4138-2 was taken into custody of the Foundation for rehabilitation.

Notes:

_Those Hollywood types sure are difficult to deal with. - Dr. Kranz_

* * *

Date requested: 6/12/2015

Date fulfilled: 6/12/2015

Request text: “a SATIN BLANKET,”

Actions taken: SCP-4138 was given a satin blanket.

Incidents: None to report.

* * *

Date requested: 1/14/2016

Date fulfilled: 1/14/2016

Request text: “sOME TIN FOIL,”

Actions taken: SCP-4138 was brought a roll of tin foil.

Incidents: None to report.

* * *

Date requested: 5/15/2017

Date fulfilled: 5/17/2017

Request text: “a BULL PENIS CANE,”

Actions taken: SCP-4138 was given a bull penis cane.

Incidents: None to report.

Notes:

_What in the genuine fuck. - Dr. Wen-Holt_

* * *

Date requested: 6/25/2017

Date fulfilled: 7/4/2017

Request text: “hUMAN TEETH, fRESH,”

Actions taken: Teeth were removed from the corpses of D-Class personnel who had recently been terminated and were placed in the room. However, the request remained on SCP-4138-1 and rage state of SCP-4138-2 continued to worsen. Teeth were removed from a living D-Class right outside the room and immediately given to SCP-4138.

Incidents: Physical altercation at a comic convention between a fan dressed as [DATA EXPUNGED] and several dressed as [REDACTED], resulting in two deaths. SCP-4138-2 was taken into custody by the Foundation as a D-Class personnel.

Notes:

_After that shitshow I am recommending SCP-4138 be bumped up to Euclid. - Dr. Kranz_

* * *

Date requested: 4/22/2018

Request text: “kRANZ’S LEGS, }:)”

Notes:

_}:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> }:)


End file.
